Drag
by Karui Kuran
Summary: Kehidupan Kuroko yang tenang dan damai mulai terusik ketika seorang pemuda yang mengaku bernama Akashi Seijuurou—yang notabene adalah seorang pembalap liar— 'memintanya' untuk menjadi partner. Entah apa maksud dari partner yang ia katakan. Tapi Kuroko yakin, itu bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus. "Kau hanya mempunyai dua pilihan. 'Ya' atau 'bersedia'" AkaKuro. Repost
1. Chapter 1

Suara deruan knalpot begitu memekakkan telinga. Belasan motor berjejer rapi menunggu aba-aba. Di barisan depan, sang pemuda dengan motor sport merah menjadi pusat sorotan. Dialah sang bintang jalanan. The Emperor.

Pemuda yang mendapat posisi tepat di sebelah sang Emperor tersenyum mengejek di balik helm berwarna abu-abu yang dipakainya "Kau terlihat angkuh seperti biasanya, Emperor."

"Dan kau pun tampaknya telah siap menerima kekalahan seperti biasanya, Keit." suara bising tampaknya tidak menjadi halangan bagi kedua pemuda ini.

"ONE" terdengar teriakan lantang seorang wanita berpakaian minim yang memegang bendera kecil bermotif kota-kotak catur.

"Kali ini aku yang akan mengalahkanmu!"

"TWO" wanita itu mengangkat tangan yang tidak memegang bendera.

"Aku selalu benar-"

"THREE" bendera itu sekarang tepat di atas kepala wanita itu.

"Karna aku selalu menang"

Dan..

Balapan pun dimulai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**"Drag"**_

_**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Drag © Karui Hikari**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Rated : M (untuk jaga-jaga)**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), EYD berantakan**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Happy Reading~..**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kuroko menghela napas berat. Langkah kaki pendeknya menggema di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Seperti biasa, dia selalu pulang paling akhir karena harus menjalani hukuman yang diberikan gurunya yang mendapatinya tertidur disaat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Salahkan matanya yang baru terpejam ketika ayam jantan berkokok. Dengan kata lain, insomnia.<p>

Menguap beberapa kali, Kuroko mengusap air yang menggenang di sudut matanya dengan punggung tangan. Matanya melirik keluar jendela. Hari mulai gelap rupanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di depan gerbang SMA Teiko. Terlihat dua motor sport berbeda warna terparkir gagah di sana. Yang satu berwarna merah, senada dengan warna rambut sang pemilik yang tengah bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Bibirnya mengapit sebatang rokok –yang tinggal separuh- yang mengeluarkan asap berbau khas. Sedangkan motor yang lainnya berwarna hitam legam, dengan dua pemuda yang duduk di atasnya.<p>

"Ne, Akashicchi. Apa kau tak berniat pulang-ssu?" Tanya Kise, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menumpukan dagunya di pundak Aomine. Matanya melirik Akashi yang masih menyesap rokoknya dengan tenang —mengacuhkannya.

Kise merenggut. Tangannya terangkat, mengguncang bahu pemuda ganguro di depannya "Aominecchi~"

Aomine berdehem pelan "Benar Akashi. Bukankah kita harus bersiap-siap untuk turnamen minggu depan?" Matanya berkilat jenaka "Dan kau belum menemukan partnermu"

Akashi memandang Aomine tajam. Aura intimidasi menguar dari tubuhnya. "Cih. Tak perlu mengingatkanku"

Aomine terkekeh. Merasa puas karena berhasil membuat Akashi kesal. "Kau terlalu lama. Tinggal pilih salah satu dari mereka," Aomine menunjuk beberapa orang yang lewat di depan mereka "Lagi pula hanya untuk satu malam saja."

"Tak perlu mengurusiku," Akashi menyeringai setan "Kecuali jika kau mau meminjamkan Ryouta-mu lagi padaku, Daiki."

Kise melotot, refleks memeluk Aomine yang malah tertawa puas, "Silahkan saja. Aku tidak keberatan,"

"Hidoi-ssu. Aku tidak mau. Akashicchi benar-benar brutal." Kise membenamkan kepalanya di leher Aomine —menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalari pipi putihnya. "Pinggangku jadi pegal-pegal dan tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur-ssu,"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, bukan?"

Kise tergagap "A-ano.. ngg.. I-itu.."

"Haha.. Sejak kapan kau jadi tsundere begini, Kise?" Tangan Aomine —yang berbalut sarung tangan— mengusap kepala Kise lembut. Matanya melirik Akashi yang tengah menginjak puntung rokok miliknya.

"Dia datang.."

"Hah?"

"Dia,"

"Siapa?"

"Ayo kita pulang. Daiki, Ryouta."

"Akashicchi menyebalkan-ssu!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Waktu menunjukan pukul 03.05 dini hari. Masih terlalu cepat sebenarnya untuk membuka mata. Tapi lain halnya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu tak bisa memejamkan matanya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Yang dia lakukan hanya berguling-guling di kasur empuk miliknya tanpa merasakan kantuk sedikitpun.<p>

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Memandang langit Tokyo yang gelap —membuatnya meringis. Ia ingat, dulu kakak sepupunya pernah bercerita kalau dunia malam itu menyenangkan. Tidak semenakutkan yang Kuroko anggap.

Sang babyblue mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas, lalu tersenyum "Apakah aku bisa menikmati dunia malam sepertimu?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya Kuroko tiba paling awal di sekolah —itu menurut pemikirannya. Iris aquamarinenya terlihat sayu. Jangan lupakan kantung hitam di bawah matanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti panda imut bertubuh ringkih.<p>

"Uuh.. mungkin aku harus memakai obat bius agar bisa tidur" ujarnya pelan. "Ho—"

Bruuk!

"Eh?!" Kuroko tersentak kaget ketika seorang pemuda —yang tidak ia sadari keberadaannya— tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke dinding. Kedua tangan si pemuda menapaki tembok di belakang Kuroko, memenjarakan sang babyblue dalam kukungan kedua tangannya.

"Aku bisa membuatmu tidur jika kau mau" hangat nafas beraroma mint menggelitik wajah Kuroko. Wajahnya mendongak. Matanya menatap sepasang Ruby yang juga sedang menatapnya —intens.

Blush

Wajah Kuroko memerah. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

"A-anou.. bi-bisakah an-"

"Akashi. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou."

"Uugh.. A-Akashi-kun.. Wajahmu terlalu de-dekat." Kuroko mencoba mendorong tubuh di depannya, namun Akashi tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Ku pikir ini masih terlalu jauh." Akashi menundukkan wajahnya, membuat hidungnya bersentuhan dengan kening pemuda manis di depannya. "Siapa namamu?"

Kuroko membelalakkan mata bulatnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pucuk hidungnya. Akashi menyeringai. Bibirnya yang semula terkatup kini membuka perlahan, menjilat pucuk hidung Kuroko sebelum menggigitnya lembut. "Aku menunggu.. "

"Nnnn..K-Kuroko Te-Tetsuya.." matanya terasa perih dan wajahnya memanas.

Akashi menghisap bekas gigitannya hingga membuat Kuroko mendesah tertahan "Nah, Tetsuya. Mulai sekarang kau adalah partnerku. Ini perintah! Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kuroko mengusap hidungnya yang memerah —bekas gigitan dan hisapan Akashi— dengan wajah tertekuk dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hawa keberadaanya yang tipis membuat murid-murid yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya tak menyadari keberadaannya.<p>

Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi. Setelah melakukan pelecehan padanya—Kuroko menganggapnya begitu— Akashi langsung meninggalkannya setelah memberikan kecupan ringan di sudut matanya.

Blush.

Semburat merah kembali menjalari pipi putihnya. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, dan Kuroko tidak mendapat hukuman seperti biasanya karena tidak tertidur selama pelajaran berlangsung —sibuk mengutuk Akashi dengan sumpah serapah yang ia tulis di belakang buku tulisnya— sehingga Kuroko bisa pulang lebih cepat.

Tapi sebelum pulang Kuroko berniat mampir ke UKS untuk meminta plester yang akan ia gunakan untuk menutupi ruam merah di hidungnya, karena merasa tak nyaman jika harus terus-terusan menutupinya dengan telapak tangan.

Kuroko membuka pintu bercat putih dengan papan kecil bertuliskan 'UKS' tergantung di bagian atas pintu. Dahinya mengernyit ketika mencium bau terlarang yang tak seharusnya ada di UKS, bahkan di sekolah. Yups. Apalagi kalau bukan rokok. Asapnya menguar di udara hingga membuat Kuroko terbatuk.

Kuroko membuka pintu lebih lebar. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Ruangan UKS yang biasanya tercium bau obat kini didominasi oleh bau asap rokok yang menyesakkan. Ia hendak berbalik —membatalkan niat untuk meminta plester karena tak ada seorangpun di dalam— ketika tubuh ringkihnya terdorong masuk ke dalam.

"Prediksiku selalu benar. Bukan begitu kan, baby.."

Iris aquamarine itu membulat. Bibirnya terbuka namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Dengan cepat Kuroko berbalik, menemukan pemandangan yang tidak ingin ia lihat. Akashi Seijuurou. Berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Punggung bersandar di pintu UKS yang tertutup, tangan di masukan ke dalam saku celana. Kaki kanan sedikit ditekuk, menapaki pintu di belakangnya Jangan lupakan seringai menyebalkan yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Tunggu—Apa tadi Kuroko berpikir Akashi itu tampan? Sepertinya pikirannya mulai kacau.

"Apa… yang Akashi-kun lakukan di sini?" ekspresinya tetap datar. Namun jantungnya berdebar kencang —takut—.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

Bohong. Kuroko tau itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar." Kuroko meraih kenop pintu —hendak membukanya— . Tapi tangan Akashi bergerak lebih cepat. Mengangkat dagu pemuda bersurai biru yang lebih pendek darinya. Iris rubynya tertuju pada hidung kuroko. "Hidungmu merah. Sangat menggemaskan." Satu kecupan pun mendarat di hidung Kuroko.

Kuroko memekik tertahan —kaget. Pikirannya _blank _untuksesaat. Memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalar hingga ke telinga. Walau bagaimanapun, ini kali pertama Kuroko diperlakukan seperti ini.

"To-tolong minggir, A-Akashi-kun." Nada suaranya terdengar gugup "K-kau menghalangi jalanku."

"Benarkah?" Akashi sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. Maju dua langkah ke depan lalu berputar 180 derajat. Mengambil posisi memeluk pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu dari belakang.

"A-Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menggeliat tak nyaman. Napas hangat Akashi menggelitik telinganya, membuatnya merinding.

"Kau partnerku. Dan aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu." Akashi membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kuroko. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda dalam pelukannya. "Lehermu terlihat enak. Bolehkah aku menggigitnya?"

Detik berikutnya Kuroko merasakan sesuatu menancap di lehernya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu benar-benar menggigitnya. Tidak terlalu dalam, tapi tetap saja menyakitkan.

Mengaduh pelan, Kuroko mencoba memberontak ketika gigitan di lehernya berubah menjadi hisapan kuat. "Ahn… He-hentikanh.. Mmmnh.."

Kuroko refleks menutup mulutnya. Ia mendesah? Sungguh memalukan.

Akashi menyeringai. Desahan Kuroko membuatnya ketagihan. Ia ingin mendengarnya lagi.

Dengan lembut dibalikannya tubuh Kuroko lalu didorongnya pelan hingga tubuh ringkih itu bersandar di pintu. Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko yang menutupi mulutnya. Menjilat telapak tangan putih itu sebelum menghisapnya. Rasanya manis.

"K-kumohon hen-..Ahhn. Hentikan!" Wajah Kuroko merah padam, entah karena marah atau malu. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang sayu —kurang tidur— "Aku t-tidak mau jadi partnermu." Kuroko tidak tahu maksud dari 'partner' yang Akashi katakan. Namun ia yakin, itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya. Terlihat tanda merah keunguan menghiasi telapak tangan Kuroko. "Hoo.. Jadi kau ingin aku memperkosamu? Agresif sekali.. "

"A-aku tidak bilang begi—" sepasang bibir yang mengulum bibir perawannya langsung menghentikan aksi protesnya. Kuroko mengerang, lalu tersentak kaget ketika ujung jemari Akashi memberikan sentuhan ringan bagai bulu burung di jakunnya. Memaksanya membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidah Akashi menerobos masuk dan langsung menari-nari di dalam mulutnya.

Kedua mata Kuroko yang setengah terbuka dan agak berair itu saling beradu pandang dengan sepasang iris ruby milik Akashi. Dengan decakan disela ciuman mereka, Kuroko berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang direspon oleh Akashi dengan menekan tangan kanannya di tengkuk Kuroko. Memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Kuroko mendesah pasrah. Perlahan menutup kedua iris aquamarine miliknya. Membiarkan Akashi memonopoli mulutnya tanpa melakukan perlawanan ataupun membalas ciuman panas Akashi.

Akashi yang tak merasakan respon apapun dari Kuroko akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Matanya menatap lekat Kuroko yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya yang dihiasi semburat merah. Matanya yang setengah terbuka —memandangnya sayu. Jangan lupakan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda dan membuatnya 'lapar'.

"Hah.. Hah.. be.. berengsek!"

Hoo.. Rupanya Kuroko punya nyali juga untuk mengatainya. Akashi menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kuroko.

"Biasanya aku langsung merobek mulut orang yang berani mengataiku." Mata Kuroko membulat takut. "Tapi pengecualianmu untukmu. Kau beruntung, sayang.."

Bibir Akashi menggantikan jari telunjuknya yang sebelumnya menempel di bibir kuroko. Dituntunnya tangan Kuroko agar melingkar di lehernya. Kaki kirinya terangkat, menekan sesuatu di selangkangan si pemilik surai biru.

"Ngghhn.."

Akashi mengulum bibir atas dan bibir bawah Kuroko secara bergantian. Sesekali menghisapnya kuat, menghasilkan erangan yang semakin membuatnya lupa diri.

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, jemari Akashi bergerak lihai membuka kancing seragamnya satu-persatu, kemudian menyingkapnya hingga menggantung di sikut pemuda bersurai biru itu. Menampakkan tubuh berkulit putih pucat yang menggiurkan. Mengusap tonjolan kecil di dada Kuroko, membuat pemuda itu tersentak dan langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Hah..Hah..Kumohonh..Hnn. Aka.. Ngghn.. AKASHI-KUN."

Akashi semakin semangat mengusap tonjolan kecil di dada Kuroko. Desahannya membuat Akashi gila. Apalagi sang baby blue meneriakkan namanya disela desahan menggoda miliknya.

"Sudah menyerah?"

Kuroko menggeleng lemah.

Satu hisapan kuat di leher membuatnya mengerang.

"Kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman rupanya." Akashi meremas bokong Kuroko, membuat sang pemilik berjengit kaget. "Tubuhmu sangat sensitive."

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tidak mau melihat wajah Akashi yang menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Nah, Tetsuya. Kau ingin aku menandai tubuhmu di bagian mana? Di sini?" Akashi menggigit cuping telinga Kuroko lalu menghisapnya, membuat sang 'tawanan' merinding geli. "Aka..Nngghh.. "

"Ataukah di sini?" Bibir Akashi turun menjelajahi leher hingga tulang selangka. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah keunguan di sana.

Kuroko memekik tertahan. Perlakuan Akashi entah kenapa membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat hingga membuatnya lemas. Wajahnya sangat merah, senada dengan surai yang dimiliki pemuda beriris ruby itu.

"Ku mohonnhh.. Ahn.." Kuroko tahu ini salah. Mendesah karena perlakuan orang berengsek macam Akashi tentu bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan. Sebenarnya apa salahnya pada Akashi? Akashi mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Tapi Kuroko tak pernah melihatnya sekalipun. Tapi yang pasti Kuroko telah mengecap Akashi sebagai orang paling berengsek yang pernah ia temui.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?" Akashi menghentikan kerajinannya di dada Kuroko. Menatap lekat-lekat iris aquamarine yang membuatnya terhanyut. Tanpa sadar Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya, menjilat air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata indah itu.

Kuroko mengangguk cepat. Tangannya semakin melingkar erat di leher Akashi—menjadikan pegangan—.

"Baiklah.." Akashi tersenyum lembut. "Kau tinggal menciumku di sini" menunjuk bibirnya sendiri "Sebagai tanda kau bersedia menjadi partnerku."

"Eh?" Kuroko menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak mau! I-itu memalukan…"

"Jika itu maumu.." Tangan Akashi merayap kebawah. Menyentuh sesuatu di selangkangan Kuroko. "Aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini.."

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang akan keluar. Akashi benar-benar berengsek. Tangannya bukan hanya menyentuh namun mulai meremas sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik celananya.

"Kau sudah tegang, sayang.." Akashi kembali mencium bibir Kuroko. Kali ini sedikit kasar. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah Kuroko membuat pemuda manis itu membuka mulutnya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, lidah Akashi melesak masuk dan langsung menjelajahi sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. Terlihat saliva —yang entah milik siapa— mengalir di sudut bibir Kuroko.

Tangan Akashi tak tinggal diam. Dengan perlahan membuka celana yang Kuroko kenakan. Menurunkan resleting hingga menampakkan bokser bercorak langit yang dikenakan Kuroko.

Jemari Kuroko meremas surai merah milik Akashi. Menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya. Ini gila. Kuroko tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan 'milik'nya yang mengeras di bawah sana —butuh perhatian— .

Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Akashi mengangkat tubuh Kuroko. Membuat celana si surai biru merosot dan teronggok di lantai. Melingkarkan kedua kaki Kuroko di pinggangnya, tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Kuroko—menahannya agar tidak jatuh—dan sesekali meremas bokong berlapis bokser milik pemuda itu—gemas—.

"Ahhn.. Hmmph.. A-Akashi-kunh.."

Akashi mendudukkan tubuh Kuroko di meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Menghisap lidah Kuroko sebelum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Benang tipis saliva menjuntai di antara bibir keduanya, kemudian terputus seiring dengan Akashi yang menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan..?" Akashi mengelus pipi Kuroko yang sudah sangat merah, lalu menghapus saliva di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hhh.."

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang. Kau hanya perlu menciumku." Akashi menggelitik dagu Kuroko "Ah.. Atau mungkin kau memang ingin ku perkosa.."

"Tidak!" Kuroko berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungan Akashi. Diperkosa? Yang benar saja. Kuroko ingin menangis. Perasaan menyesal hinggap di hatinya. Jika saja tadi ia langsung pulang…

Dan..

Jika saja ia tak bertemu dengan Akashi..

Oke. Kini Kuroko sangat membenci Akashi.

"Kalau begitu ayo lakukan.." Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibirnya tepat berada di depan bibir Kuroko.

Kuroko menelan ludah. Wajahnya memucat. Bingung antara membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya—dan rasa malunya— ataukah diperkosa pemuda tak waras di depannya.

"Kau terlalu lama, sayang. Dekatkan wajahmu hingga bibirmu menyentuh bibirku." Kuroko berani bersumpah ia mencium aroma rokok dari napas Akashi yang menggelitik hidungnya.

"…"

"Mungkin kau ingin aku memanjakan adik kecilmu terlebih dahulu?"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Kuroko. Adik kecil huh? Kuroko memandang ke bawah. Matanya terbelalak—menggemaskan—. Apa-apaan ini? Bagian bawahnya hanya ditutupi bokser bercorak langit—yang sedikit menonjol di bagian selangkangan—mengekspos setengah paha putihnya. Tunggu.. Kapan Akashi melepas celananya?

Tangan Akashi menarik turun bokser Kuroko. Membebaskan kejantanan Kuroko yang sudah meneteskan precum.

"B-berengsek. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kuroko menutupi bagian privatnya dengan kedua tangan.

Akashi tertawa "Reaksi yang bagus." Tangan Akashi menyingkirkan tangan Kuroko dari salah satu organ sensitive milik si surai biru.

"Ini kesempatan terakhir. Aku bukan orang yang sabar. Lakukan sekarang atau besok kau tak akan bisa bangun dari tempat tidur karena nyeri di bokongmu "

"…"

Kuroko tak menjawab. Tangannya mencengkram seragam Akashi. Lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda itu. Kuroko menangis. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya dan leher Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum. Mengelus surai berwarna biru yang basah oleh keringat.

"Bagian bawahmu terasa sesak bukan?" Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Isakan kecil terdengar.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu di leherku." Kuroko menurut.

Tangan kiri Akashi melingkar di punggung Kuroko sementara tangan kanannya meremas kejantanan Kuroko.

"Mmnnhh.. hiks.. Aka.. Nngghh..Shiii.."

Akashi sedikit menundukan kepalanya, menekan bibirnya di pipi Kuroko. Tangannya semakin cepat meremas kejantanan kuroko. Mengocoknya naik-turun hingga membuat pemuda dalam pelukannya mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhn..Akashi-kunnh..Nngghh.. Ahhn.."

"Mendesahlah lebih keras Tetsuya."

Kuroko tak bisa menahannya lagi. Kepalanya semakin terbenam dalam leher Akashi, tubuhnya mengejang.

"A..Aka..Ngghhn…AKASHI-KUN!" Dan cairan putih pun menyembur keluar. Membasahi tangan Akashi dan seragamnya.

Napas Kuroko terengah-engah. Klimaks tadi telah menguras tenaganya membuatnya lemas. Matanya terasa berat. Lelah.

"Kau terlalu cepat keluar Tetsuya. Padahal aku ingin kau keluar di dalam mulutku."

Akashi menjilat sperma Kuroko yang menempel di tangannya. "Manis."

Tak adanya respon dari Kuroko membuat Akashi sedikit menjauhkan lehernya. Menemukan pemuda bersurai biru memejamkan matanya.

Tertidur.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kuroko terbangun beberapa jam kemudian. Mendapati dirinya terbaring di ranjang UKS dengan pakaian lengkap. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan dan menemukan Akashi tengah duduk di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Dan benar seperti dugaanya. Akashi itu seorang perokok. Terbukti dengan sebatang rokok—yang tinggal separuh—terjepit di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah. Asapnya mengepul, membuat pengap ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas ini.<p>

Akashi yang menyadari Kuroko telah bangun langsung berdiri. Membuang rokoknya ke lantai kemudian menginjaknya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Kuroko yang berusaha untuk duduk.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali."

"Hmm.. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Setengah enam lewat kurasa."

"Anou.. Akashi-kun.."

"Hn?"

"So-soal yang tadi itu..Apa kau serius? Maksudku— "

"Kenapa? Ingin melanjutkannya?" Kuroko merengut namun wajahnya tetap datar. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya hingga sejauh ini jika kau menurut."

"Huh?"

"Mulai sekarang kau partnerku." Akashi mengelus kepala Kuroko lembut.

"Aku tidak mau." Kuroko tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Lupa untuk sesaat kalu ia hampir kehilangan keperjakaannya

"Kau hanya mempunyai dua pilihan." Mata Akashi berkilat tajam. "'Ya' atau 'bersedia'"

Kuroko membelalak. Matanya menatap Akashi tajam. "Itu jelas bukan pilihan."

"Aku tidak suka dibantah." Akashi mendorong bahu Kuroko hingga kembali terbaring di kasur, detik berikutnya Akashi naik ke atas kasur dan langsung menindih tubuh Kuroko.

Kuroko memberontak. Tangannya mendorong dada Akashi agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Tapi Akashi bukan tandingannya. Tenaga sang surai merah lebih besar darinya.

Akashi menggeram. Menangkap kedua tangan kuroko dalam satu genggaman tangan.

"Kali ini aku akan benar-benar memperkosamu. Memasukkan penis milikku ke dalam lubang analmu dengan kasar. Tanpa pelumas apapun."

Tubuh Kuroko bergetar. Itu bukan ancaman belaka karena tangan Akashi yang satunya telah bergerak membuka kancing seragamnya. Kuroko meringis. Tak ada pilihan lain. Selain..

"Baiklah Akashi-kun.. A-aku bersedia.."

…Takluk pada jelmaan iblis yang tengah menindih tubuhnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Pakai ini." Akashi mengulurkan jaket pada Kuroko yang memandangnya bingung. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."<p>

Kuroko mati-matian menahan protes yang ingin ia lontarkan. Akashi terlalu mengerikan.

Langit semakin gelap. Di tempat parkir sekolah hanya tinggal mereka berdua—dan motor merah milik Akashi jika masuk hitungan—.

"Tapi sebelum itu.." Akashi memasangkan jaketnya pada tubuh pemuda yang hanya diam tak merespon perintahnya. "Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku lebih dulu. Mungkin teman-temanku sudah menunggu."

Kuroko berusaha mencerna kata-kata Akashi dan menghubungkannya dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Rumah.

Teman-teman.

Menunggu.

Hampir kehilangan kesucian.

Tunggu..

Jangan-jangan..

Kuroko langsung memeluk tubuh Akashi dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Akashi—refleks—ketika satu pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya.

"Ku mohon Akashi-kun.. Jangan perkosa aku beramai-ramai."

Akashi tergelak. Tawanya hampir meledak. Apa katanya tadi? Jangan perkosa aku beramai-ramai? Heii.. Akashi bahkan tak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh Tetsuya-nya—posessif—.

Tapi yang namanya jahil tetaplah jahil.

"Hmm.. Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya jika kau mau menciumku."

Kuroko menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Kepalanya terangkat, menangkup pipi Akashi dengan tangan kecilnya lalu berjinjit untuk kemudian mendaratkan kecupan kilat di bibir Akashi.

Kini giliran Akashi yang mematung. Tidak menyangka Kuroko akan menuruti perintah—usil—nya.

Akashi menyeringai. Mengangkat dagu Kuroko, menampakkan wajah berhiaskan semburat merah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Memulai kembali sesi ciuman panas mereka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kuroko semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan Akashi ketika pemuda bersurai merah itu menariknya memasuki sebuah rumah bertingkat yang kelewat besar. Pikiran-pikiran negative mulai menari-nari dalam pikirannya.<p>

"Tenang saja Tetsuya. Kau akan aman selama kau menuruti kata-kataku."

Kuroko mendelik sebal. Matanya mengamati ruangan—yang ia yakini sebagai ruang tamu—itu. Tidak ada yang aneh. Ruangan itu terlihat sederhana namun tetap elegan.

Akashi berbelok ke kiri sebelum ruang makan—kuroko menyimpulkan dari piring dan gelas yang tertata rapih di sana—. Sekilas Kuroko melihat tangga melingkar yang menghubungkan lantai 1 dan lantai 2.

Kuroko terus mengikuti Akashi yang menggenggam tangannya. Di ujung koridor Akashi kembali berbelok. Menaiki tangga hingga ke atas.

Sesampainya di atas, Kuroko terkejut. Pasalnya hanya ada satu ruangan di sini. Ruangan yang cukup luas tanpa pintu. Dengan banyak sofa yang tersusun rapi. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat pahatan batu berbentuk dua buah motor besar berbeda warna. Merah dan hitam.

Di sudut sebelah kiri, terdapat lemari besar yang berisi piala-piala berbeda warna dan ukuran. Tepat di sebelah lemari itu, terdapat lemari lain yang lebih besar. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak helm dengan model dan motif yang berbeda-beda. Sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, Kuroko menemukan TV LCD—berbracket— yang menempel di atap plafon. Beberapa foto berfigura menghiasi Tembok bercat kuning gading. Foto yang kebanyakan adalah tiga orang laki-laki bersurai berbeda. Yang bersurai merah jelas Akashi. Lalu yang bersurai biru gelap dan kuning cerah. Kuroko mengernyit. Tunggu.. bukankah itu..

"Yo! Akashi/Akashicchi"

Kuroko berbalik dengan cepat. Matanya terbelalak. Menemukan dua pemuda bersurai biru gelap dan kuning cerah yang menatapnya tak percaya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kuroko turun dari motor Akashi dengan wajah lesu. Akashi —memaksa—mengantarnya pulang dengan alasan keselamatan. 'Tidak baik pemuda manis sepertimu pulang sendiri malam-malam begini'<p>

Kuroko sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang Akashi-kun."

"Bukan masalah besar." Akashi turun dari motornya. Melepas helm merah yang kenakan. Mengacak rambutnya yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu elegan dan manly.

"Nn.. Apa Akashi-kun ingin mampir dulu?" Kuroko merutuki ucapan yang baru saja dikeluarkannya.

"Tidak usah." Akashi tersenyum lembut. Merengkuh tubuh ringkih Kuroko membuat si surai biru tersentak kaget.

"Akashi-kun?"

"…"

Malam semakin larut. Cahaya bulan menerangi dua anak adam yang larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Kuroko bingung. Pelukan Akashi hangat dan menenangkan. Mengingatkannya pada pelukan ibunya yang telah lebih dulu dipanggil tuhan. Tapi ini sedikit berbeda. Pelukan Akashi seperti menawarkan perlindungan dan rasa aman padanya. Kuroko tersenyum, balas memeluk Akashi yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kuroko.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Sunyi. Bahkan hewan malampun enggan mengeluarkan suara mereka.

Dengan berat hati Akashi melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Kuroko.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah lari dariku. Aku akan terus mengejarmu bahkan hingga ke jurang neraka sekalipun." Akashi mengecup kening Kuroko. "Tetaplah di sisiku, Tetsuya."

Dan kedua bibir itu pun saling bertaut. Menyalurkan perasaan hangat yang memabukkan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Kuroko datang ke sekolah dengan wajah bersemu. Hidungnya yang memerah ditutupi plester bergambar anak anjing. Syal merah melilit di lehernya, menyembunyikan tanda kepemilikan Akashi yang banyak tertinggal di sana.<p>

Kuroko duduk di mejanya. Masih ada waktu sekitar 3 menit sebelum jam pertama dimulai.

Pikiran Kuroko memutar memori ketika berada di rumah —markas—Akashi. Tak ada yang ia ketahui. Bagaimana Aomine dan Kise yang notabene teman sekelasnya bisa ada di sana. Belum lagi foto-foto mereka bertiga yang terpajang seolah menunjukkan kalau mereka sudah saling mengenal lama. Bisa jadi sangat dekat. Kuroko enggan bertanya pada Akashi.

Usapan lembut di kepalanya membuat Kuroko tersentak. Didongakkan wajahnya, menemukan sosok Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak baik melamun dipagi hari. Apa kau memikirkanku?"

Kuroko mendengus.

Akashi tak peduli. Ia malah duduk di kursi samping Kuroko yang kosong.

"Akashi-kun.. Bel sudah berbunyi."

"Lalu?"

"Uum.. Tidak kembali ke kelas?"

"Tidak."

Keningnya berkerut kesal. "Sebentar lagi guru akan datang. Dan lagi kursi yang Akashi-kun duduki itu tidak kosong."

"Kau memerintahku, Tetsuya?" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada kuroko. Tidak mempedulikan kelas yang mendadak sunyi ataupun sosok guru wanita yang membawa tumpukan buku di tangannya.

Wajah Kuroko memucat. Sedikit meragukan kalau yang kemarin mengantarnya pulang adalah iblis berkedok manusia di sampingnya.

Guru wanita itu meletakkan tumpukan buku di mejanya. Mengedarkan pandangannya hingga matanya menangkap sosok Akashi Seijuurou di bangku belakang.

"Akashi Seijuurou! Kembali ke kelasmu. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

Akashi berdecih tak suka. Dijauhkannya wajahnya dari Kuroko. "Bolehkah aku belajar di sini sensei?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membawa Kuroko Tetsuya ke kelasku." Kuroko melotot tak percaya. Disikutnya perut Akashi—kesal—.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Bisakah kau berhenti berbuat onar?!"

"Umm.. Mungkin nanti setelah aku 'memakan' Tetsuya?" Akashi terkekeh mendengar jawabannya sendiri. Sementara Kuroko? Pemuda bersurai biru itu hampir kehilangan nyawanya mendengar jawaban Akashi.

Guru wanita itu menahan diri untuk tidak melepas _high heels_ yang dipakainya dan melemparkannya pada siswa tukang onar itu.

"Keluar! Atau aku yang akan menendangmu keluar!"

"Baiklah sensei.."

Akashi berjalan keluar kelas dengan diiringi oleh tatapan horror siswa dan siswi yang ada di sana.

Ketika berada di ambang pintu, Akashi menoleh ke belakang. Menatap sang guru yang wajahnya memerah—marah—.

"Ah Sensei.." Tanpa sadar semua orang yang ada di sana—kecuali Akashi—menahan napas.

"Walaupun sensei memakai rok yang begitu ketat, tapi bokong Tetsuya terlihat jauh lebih seksi dari pada bokong milik sensei."

Hening.

Akashi menyeringai. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada Kuroko yang diam membeku seperti kehilangan nyawa.

Satu..

Akashi berbalik.

Dua..

Akashi melenggang keluar dari kelas Kuroko sambil melemaskan ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Tiga..

"…"

"…"

"AKASHI SEIJUUROU!"

Sekalinya berengsek, tetap saja berengsek. Kuroko sempat membatin sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya —pingsan—.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

_**Wahaha.. Saya balik lagi bawa penpik yang pernah dihapus. Versi pertama dari 'To Be Different' dan menjadi penpik karya sendiri yang jadi favorit saya.**_

_**Tapi seriusan.. Saya benar-benar menikmati ketika menulisnya. Entahlah.. Rasanya berbeda dengan ketika menulis fic yang lain. Haha.. Endingnya pun sudah nyantol di kepala. Tinggal nunggu waktu luang buat ngetik disela-sela jadwal pkl yang padat T^T**_

_**Untuk 'To Be Different'sendiri saya masih bingung. Chap 2 udah hampir selesai diketik—walaupun buanyaaaakkkk sekali kekurangan di sana-sini. Bingung antara mau dihapus, dibiarkan atau dilanjutkan. Alur cerita bakalan sama. Endingnya sama. Yang membedakan cuma AWAL PERTEMUAN MEREKA(Re:AkaKuro) doang.. ToT**_

_**Secara pribadi, saya lebih suka yang ini sih :3 #digampar**_

_**Maafkan saya yang sangat labil ini U_U *sungkem***_

_**Ps : Adakah yang masih inget dan nungguin fic 'Insomnia'? #digampar(again)**_

_**Akhir kata..**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Terima kasih sudah membaca~..**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Aominecchi... Apa Akashicchi tidak terlalu berlebihan-ssu?" Kise menumpukkan dagunya di kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. Matanya yang selalu berbinar cerah memandang keluar jendela tanpa minat. Ini memang saatnya jam istirahat, dan Kise serta Aomine lebih memilih berdiam diri di kelas dari pada pergi ke kantin. Berdesakan dengan ratusan manusia yang mengganas berebut mengisi perut tentu bukan pilihan.

Tadinya si surai pirang berniat langsung ngacir ke UKS. Mengecek keadaan Kuroko Tetsuya yang pingsan setelah tragedy 'Bokong Seksi' yang dikatakan teman sekelasnya. Tapi setelah mendapat penjelasan rahasia dari Aomine, ia pun membatalkan niatnya itu. Sedikit menyesal kenapa dia terlambat datang ke sekolah.

"Hoahmm.. Bukankah dia memang seperti itu?"Aomine membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergeser menghadap ke arah Kise "Selalu seenaknya.."

"Bukan itu-ssu" Menghela napas berat "Maksudku, sejak kapan Akashicchi jadi begitu mesum?"

Satu tangan Aomine terangkat, memainkan surai berwarna cerah yang begitu halus. "Dia memang mesum. Tapi.. baru sekarang dia terang-terangan menunjukkannya"

"Setelah bertemu Kurokocchi?"

"Hnn.."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_**Drag"**_

_**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Drag © Karui Kuran**_

_**Genre : Romance **_

_**Rated : M **_

_**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Slight**_

_**Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta**_

_**Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, kata-kata kasar, mesum, frontal, dsb.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Happy Reading~**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya Kuroko sudah sadar sedari tadi. Namun, kehadiran satu makhluk yang sejenis dengannya membuatnya enggan untuk membuka kelopak mata. Tetap menutup indra penglihatan dan menajamkan indra pendengaran.<p>

Suara ribut plastik yang dibuka disusul dengan suara pematik api yang dinyalakan membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Merutuk dalam hati ketika asap rokok memenuhi indra penciumannya dan membuat dadanya sesak.

"Mau sampai kapan kau pura-pura tidur seperti itu? Menunggu kedatangan seorang pangeran tampan yang akan mencium bibirmu untuk membuatmu bangun?" Nada suaranya terdengar mengejek "Cih! Bisa aku pastikan kalau adik kecilmu lah yang akan bangun lebih dulu."

Dahi Kuroko berkerut. Merasa terganggu dengan kata-kata menyebalkan yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang seratus kali lebih menyebalkan. Dengan mata masih tertutup, Kuroko berujar datar, "Akan lebih baik jika aku tertidur selamanya."

"Dalam dekapan tubuhku, tentu saja."

"Mati saja sana!"

"Boleh saja. Jika kau dengan sukarela mengangkang di bawahku."

Kuroko menggeram. Menarik selimut yang semula hanya menutupi ujung kaki hingga setengah perut menjadi sampai kepala. Membungkus rapat tubuhnya sebagai tanda tak suka atas keberadaan si surai merah.

"Setelah apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan padaku tadi pagi, apakah tak ada sedikit pun rasa bersalah?

"Kau hanya mengatakan tadi pagi. Berarti tak keberatan dengan yang kemarin aku lakukan."

Kuroko menelan ludah gugup. Tanpa sadar meraba lehernya yang masih tertutupi syal merah. Masih terbayang dengan jelas bagaimana Akashi menciumnya, menyentuhnya, memberikan tanda merah keunguan disetiap hisapannya. Perasaan aneh menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Ia menginginkan agar Akashi sirna dalam pandangannya. Berhenti mengganggu hidupnya yang tenang. Namun di sisi lain ia tak bisa membenci Akashi, entah karena apa.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Setidaknya bertanggungjawablah."

Akashi berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Menginjak rokok yang masih tersisa setengah lalu berjalan mendekati gundukan di atas ranjang UKS.

"Bertanggungjawab? Maksudmu aku harus berlutut di depanmu, dengan tangan terjulur yang memegang kotak kecil berisi cincin perak sambil berkata '_would you marry me_'?" Akashi mendengus geli, "aku tidak ingat pernah bercinta denganmu walaupun aku ingin."

Akashi menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kuroko dalam sekali tarik. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan tak terima ataupun protes yang dilontarkan oleh si surai biru. "Tapi jika kau mau, aku akan menikahimu sekarang juga."

Terlalu enggan untuk membalas perkataan Akashi yang seharusnya tidak lulus sensor, Kuroko hanya memutar bola mata dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring. Memunggungi Akashi.

"Tetsuya, kau tahu? Kau baru saja mengundangku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat aku inginkan."

Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Berniat untuk duduk ketika merasakan elusan di kepala. Lalu disusul dengan deritan ranjang yang menandakan adanya beban lain selain dirinya.

Kuroko diam. Tubuhnya menegang ketika merasakan rengkuhan pada pinggangnya. Tangan yang semula mengelus kepalanya kini menyusup ke bawah kepala, menjadikannya bantal.

"A-akashi-kun? Apa yang kau—"

"Sssttt… diamlah."

"T-tapi a—"

"Tak akan ada desahan ataupun erangan untuk kali ini. Aku hanya ingin tidur."

'_Siapa pula yang mau mendesah?!' _Kuroko merutuk dalam hati.

"Tubuhmu sangat nyaman dipeluk, tapi terlalu tegang. Apa kau takut?"

"Khh.. Aku harus kembali ke kelas, Akashi-kun."

"Hmm.."

"Akashi-kun?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya rengkuhan yang semakin erat yang ia dapatkan. Deru napas tenang menerpa kulit belakang lehernya. Mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa tak nyaman, namun tak bisa.

"Ukhh.."

Akashi sedikit membuka kelopak matanya. Merasa terganggu dengan pergerakkan yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko. Tangannya yang menjadi bantal si surai biru merayap ke bawah. Menelusuri seprai putih yang sedikit kusut hingga menemukan tangan lain yang terkepal erat di depan dada. Menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar lebih merapat pada punggung Kuroko, hingga hanya kain tipis yang melekat pada tubuh mereka lah yang menjadi satu-satunya pembatas.

"Bersikaplah seperti anak baik selama aku tidur, Tetsuya." Akashi berbisik tepat di lubang telinga, merengkuh kedua tangan Kuroko dalam satu genggaman tangan.

Kuroko tak berkutik. 1001 macam cacian yang ada di muka bumi mungkin tak akan cukup untuk mengungkapkan betapa brengseknya seorang Akashi Seijuurou—menurut Kuroko tentunya—. Bagaimana tidak? Pertemuan pertama mereka langsung di awali dengan perbuatan tak senonoh Akashi padanya. Bahkan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam hampir merenggut keperjakaannya. Ah, sekarang tubuhnya menjadi ternoda.

"Akashi-kun harus membayar mahal untuk ini!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Ada yang mau dateng ke BIAF? /siapakamu**

**Saya tahu ini pendek banget T_T Lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama urusan duta. Dimulai dari ngerjain ulang TA dari nol(padahal yang awal udah sekitar 80%) hingga persiapan BIAF. orz**

**Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Tiap kali mau lanjutin penpik pas ada sedikit****—banget—**** waktu luang, yang terbayang malah scene yang bikin mata kelilipan**—**nangis maksudnya**—.

**Saya** **tidak bermaksud untuk jadi PHP, tapi apa daya. T_T orz**

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, maaf belum bisa bales reviewnya. Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah fav dan follow. Untuk silent readers juga terima kasih. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca pik abal ini.. *sungkem***

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~..**

_**Mind to review? **_


End file.
